Run Away
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Eren's been experimented on by Hangi for three days straight so he's weak, frustrated and angry. So when Mikasa comes to check on him he snaps and says the wrong thing causing her to drop her scarf and take comfort with another man a man who also likes her his names Jean and when Eren sees how close they get he shuts down emotionally and moves back into the basement he starts harmi
1. Anger And Frustration

Run Away Part 1 Anger And Frustration

Summary

Eren's been experimented on by Hangi for three days straight so he's weak, frustrated and angry. So when Mikasa comes to check on him he snaps and says the wrong thing causing her to drop her scarf and take comfort with another man a man who also likes her his names Jean and when Eren sees how close they get he shuts down emotionally and moves back into the basement he starts harming himself on purpose. When he sees Mikasa and Jean share a kiss he runs away.

Eren's just got back to his room he hates these damn experiments it always leaves him sore, frustrated and so angry most people leave him to it unfortunately Mikasa seems to ignore it and he snaps at her.

He sits on his bed he punches his pillow "Why do I have to be experimented on" He's so frustrated right now three days straight it's ridiculous he sighs "Why put me through so much and for what" Just then there's a knock at his door he knows who it probably is he'd rather not have company right now. His suspicions are confirmed when he hears her voice "Eren it's me can I come in."

He sighs "Go away Mikasa" Of course he knows she'll ignore him and just come in and that's exactly what she does he sighs "I said go away not come in" She sighs then looks at him she hates seeing Eren so sad and frustrated and sad she cares about him so much more then he knows "You OK" He sighs "No I'm not OK why would I be OK after being experimented on for three days straight."

She sighs "Why did they do that that's never happened before" He snaps "Will you stop nagging me it's really annoying you know sometimes I wish I never saved you when we were young".

She's shocked she pulls off the scarf and throws it on the floor then bolts from the room. Eren doesn't do anything he knows what he said he didn't mean it but he's so sore he can hardly move right now. Mikasa runs down the corridor crying. She runs past Connie and Sasha they look back but just shrug and move on. She avoided Armin when he saw her.

It's now later and she's sitting in the main room she's still crying. She hears someone come into the room and touch her shoulder then sit down. Jean sighs "What did he do now" She says nothing he sighs again "Why do you put up with him he treats you like crap he doesn't appreciate you not like I do" She looks at him "What do you mean" He smiles "I like you Mikasa I always have since the moment I met you let me take care of you as you should be."

Mikasa then hugs Jean and this makes him happy this is what he's always wanted Eren doesn't deserve her. They talk for a short while then they split up and go to bed. He turns back "Goodnight Mikasa" He goes back to his room and sees Eren asleep and smiles no more Eren in the way he doesn't know what actually happened but she wasn't wearing her scarf.

The next day Eren's confused he feels much better but he knows something's wrong he looks down and sees Mikasa's scarf in his hands and is confused she'd never take this off she only does when she's sleeping or washing it. He looks around the room and sees he's the last one up.

He slowly gets dressed and makes his way to the main room he looks for Mikasa and finds her sitting with Jean she's never done that before she won't even look at him Jean does though and he doesn't like that look. He sighs then gets his own breakfast but he doesn't stay he'd much rather be alone. He hears his name being called and it's not Mikasa's voice but Armin's "Eren wait where are you going".

He ignores him and keeps walking. Armin catches up to him they take their trays outside and sit next to a tree they start eating without talking at first then Eren sighs "What's going on why is Mikasa sitting with Jean she's never done that before". Armin shrugs "I know she wasn't wearing her scarf either that's just weird" Eren sighs "I woke up with it in my hands."

Armin looks at him "That's not normal she never takes off her scarf unless she's washing it why would you have it when you gave it to her." Eren sighs "I don't know my minds all messed up you know about the experiments right" Armin nod "Yes that was wrong to do that three days is a bit excessive."

Eren sighs "I felt so weak so frustrated and so angry like usual I vaguely remember Mikasa coming to my room I don't remember anything else the next thing I remember is waking up in my bed with the scarf in my hands" Armin sighs "Do you think you snapped at her your moods aren't easy to judge after you've been experimented on."

Eren sighs "I hope I didn't but I don't even know what I say afterwards I know I used to argue with her a lot but I've changed a lot but I must have why would she ignore us and be with that horsefaced arsehole and why else would I have her scarf she won't even look at me". Armin nods "Or me I have a bad feeling about this I'll try and talk to her the bad feeling is about Jean he seemed so happy this morning and now he's sitting with her."

Eren looks at him "Oh shit Armin studies him "What" Eren sighs "Oh nothing I have to go and think just leave me alone for a while OK" Armin sighs "OK" Eren then walks off Armin watches him go and sighs "What's going on".

Mikasa saw Eren arrive and then leave followed by Armin her heads a mess right now did he really mean what he said he's hard to read at the best of times but is far worse after being experimented on. Just then Jean puts his hand on her shoulder "Just ignore them Eren doesn't deserve your love" She doesn't look at him but just sighs "Maybe."

Jean sighs "Mikasa you deserve better someone who really appreciates you someone like me" She ignores him and continues eating. She sighs maybe Jean's right does Eren even care about her what he said was UN called for but did he mean it.

A few hours later Armin's walking looking for Eren he hasn't seen him all day when he spots Mikasa alone he jogs up to her "Hey Mikasa" She tries to walk away he grabs her arm "Are you OK" She sighs "No I'm not" Armin sighs "Talk to me what happened last night" She sighs then tells him everything" He sighs "Mikasa he didn't mean what he said you know what he's like when he's been experimented on."

Mikasa snaps at him "Eren doesn't appreciate me unlike Jean" Armin's stunned "Jean what has he got to do with this" She sighs "Jean appreciates me he likes me and I've realized my love for Eren wouldn't be returned" Before Armin can reply she walks away he closes his eyes and sighs "Dammit Jean what have you been saying worming your way into her heart you arsehole."

He knows Jean's been waiting for Eren to slip up Eren's said nasty things in the past but he's changed anyone can tell that but he's never said those words to her before what garbage has Jean been telling her. He sighs "I have to find Eren."

He finds him a few hours later he'd missed training he jogs up to him "Where have you been I've been looking all over for you" Eren sighs "I've been thinking trying to figure out what I said to Mikasa" Armin sighs "I know what happened and you're not going to like it" Eren sighs "What did I say."

Armin tells him everything and Eren's stunned he rests his back against the tree and then slides down it and puts his head in his hands "I didn't mean what I said" Armin sighs "I know you didn't mean It I know you he then tells her what's happened since then Eren looks even more distraught "Jean what the hell does she see in that horsefaced arsehole."

Armin sighs "I don't know Eren but I think this is what he's wanted all along you finally said the wrong thing" Eren looks up "But I didn't mean it I love her Armin a part of me always has it just took me a long time to realize it" Armin's surprised "Really then why treat her how you did."

Eren puts his head in his hands again "I don't know I never wanted either of you to join up with me I wanted you both safe within the walls I was going to find her when the titans were gone and tell her how I truly felt" Armin sighs "I'm sorry then Eren but come on you know she'd never agree to stay within the walls she won't leave you alone."

Eren sighs "I know but now look what's happened I told her the most important person in my life that I wished I never saved her I've lost her Armin to him that horsefaced arsehole."

Armin sighs "Damn Hangi and her experiments" Eren sighs "She might be partly to blame but she's not the person who said that hateful thing to Mikasa I did" Armin sighs "This must be tearing you up inside" Eren sighs "It is I hate this how can she think I don't appreciate her I love her more than anything."

"Of course I appreciate her she's amazing she's so strong and fast and beautiful although she probably doesn't think it yes the recklessness is something I hate but everything else is what I love about her I appreciate her more then she'll ever know.


	2. Regret And Self Harm

Run Away Part 2 Regret And Self Harm

It's been two days since the incident Eren's not spoken to her and she hasn't made it easy for him to when he tries she walks away she's always been quick quicker than him and he knows he'll never catch her. Eren and Armin are sitting down eating there lunch when Mikasa and Jean walk into the main room there talking and don't even look in their direction.

Eren sighs He hates this but what can he do she just ignores him then sits with Jean. Eren knows about his crush on her and it makes him sick before she didn't seem interested but now she's always with him does she care for Jean has she finally given up on him he can't bare it she means to much to him she's all he's got left other than Armin but Mikasa means more to him then Armin does.

It was a few months ago that he realized it when he saved her from the same titan that ate his mother so long ago he saw how beautiful she was at first he hated how better she was then him but he came to realise that she really is better than him stronger, faster has more endurance she never seems to give up and he realized that it didn't bother him as much.

He sighs again has he lost her to him of all people that smug horsefaced arsehole he's not a bad guy other than his crush he's heard the things Jean's mumbled like Eren's not good enough for Mikasa and after what he might have said to her maybe he's right. As soon as he's finished his lunch he stands up and leaves the room.

Armin looks up and watches him go and sighs again he knows Eren didn't mean it but whatever Jeans said to her has made her think otherwise he looks over at the and there still talking.

Eren goes back to his room he starts to pack up his belongings not that he has much just his clothes he looks over at Jean's bed and clenches his fist he starts to leave but then he sees her scarf on the bed and he stops he approaches the scarf and picks it up and breaths in the smell he can smell her on it the soap she uses he sighs then puts it with the rest of his stuff .

He leaves the room nobody's around that's good he slowly makes his way away from the main room and takes that old path down to the basement or what he called hell but he'd rather be alone right now. He throws the stuff on the floor and lies down and turns away from the door that he locked.

He was put down here because they couldn't trust him and right now he can't trust himself either he's just an animal he sighs again then he grabs the scarf and brings it close to his face and he just lies there with his eyes open at first he doesn't realize it until he feels water drop onto his hand he touches his face and realizes that he's crying. He sighs "I'm sorry Mikasa."

Armin doesn't find Eren all day he's looked all over for him outside on the training grounds he made two trips around the castle and still no sign of him he bumps into Connie he asks him but Connie hasn't seen him either neither has Sasha. Later on when they all go back to their room Armin sees Eren's bed and all his clothes and belongings are missing Armin's confused where has he gone.

When Jean enters the room he looks at Eren's bed "Run away has he" Armin turns round after that comment "Keep your fucking comments to yourself you fucking horsefaced parasite" Armin just goes to his own bed and lies down and turns away from everyone. Jean's surprised about Armin he's usually the quiet one.

Eren wakes up he must have fallen asleep there's no windows down in the basement so he has no idea what time it is. He picks up the scarf then sighs again and drops it he climbs out of the bed and goes up to the wall and rests his head against the wall.

Then without thinking he punches the wall the pain immediately rushes up his hand but he doesn't care he punches the wall again then again and after that he can't stop punching the wall with both hands he hears the sound of his fingers breaking but he's so numb at the moment he doesn't feel it.

He just keeps going after a while he bangs his head against the wall also he feels blood dripping down his head but he ignores it and keeps punching and head-butting the wall the walls covered with his blood now. He continues this self-harm for three hours he doesn't shout although he wants to he just quietly sobs he can't feel anything anymore.

After a while he just collapses onto his knees he's crying again he crawls back to his bed he lies down there's blood all over the mattress he's lying on. Now that he's stopped punching the walls the pain has hit him the pain is unbearable but he doesn't shout out somehow he falls asleep again.

Later on the next day when everyone's training Eren finally turns up nobody saw him at breakfast everyone sees the bandages over his hands and his head somehow his hands haven't healed. When he woke up he went to the infirmary and put bandages on himself it hurt like hell he had to put a tool in his mouth to stop himself from screaming out.

Armin sees him and he's shocked as is everyone else. Armin approaches him "Eren where have you been what have you done to yourself" Eren just turns away and walks away Eren's sparing with a cadet he manages to floor the cadet about five times but also gets brought down twice also after the second time Eren just got up and continued Eren's facial expression is weird it's like he's in a trance or something. Armin notices how tired he looks and wonders where he slept.

As soon as practice is done Eren leaves he doesn't talk to anyone he just finds his way back to the basement he hasn't eaten all day well not since lunchtime yesterday he just lies down again and falls back to sleep. In the main room Armin's waiting for him but he never turns up. Connie sits next to him "What the hell's going on with Eren did you see his hands and face."

Armin sighs "It's complicated and as for the injuries your guess is as good as mine I don't even know where he slept yesterday or even if he slept to be honest I never saw him after lunch yesterday. Connie nods "What was with you last night you went off on one with Jean" Armin sighs "Jean is as dick plain and simple look at that smug prick what a fucking joke he is" Connie smiles "Eren's been teaching you foul language again."

Armin looks at him and smiles "No he didn't what I said to him was my own words and I meant what he said that was how I felt he's a parasite he doesn't deserve Mikasa he deserves to be alone and should rot in hell I hope he dies before this war is over maybe I'll save the titans a job and do it myself his crush on Mikasa is fucking pathetic it makes me sick to my stomach."

He glares at Jean and then stands up and leaves the room leaving Connie surprised Armin's not usually the angry type that's Eren but he really seems to hate Jean. Mikasa heard most of what was said she saw Eren and it worried her. Jean breaks her train of thought "Hey want to go for a walk" She sighs "OK."

Eren wakes up he can feel his hands are back to normal he touches his head and that's better also. He gets out of bed and starts punching the walls again just like last night starting with his fists then using his head. He's crying again the tears mixing with the blood if anyone saw him now they wouldn't recognize him not that he cares that much.

Armin's in the main room he couldn't sleep he's reading a book he bought the last time he was in back inside the walls. He has a candle next to him. He doesn't notice Levi come in. Levi looks up when he sees Armin "You should be asleep" Armin sighs "I can't sleep Heichou."

Levi nods then makes himself a cup of tea he looks at Armin "Do you want some tea" Armin nods "OK" Levi pours another cup out and brings them over and sits next to Armin he's never really talked to Armin before but he knows something's wrong. Levi sighs "So what's keeping you up" Armin closes his book."

Its Eren, Heichou you must have seen him today I don't know where he slept last night or even if he slept at all then today he comes to practice looking like that" Levi nods "Something started this off" Armin nods then tells Levi everything.

Levi smirks "So the brat does like Mikasa I thought he had no feeling other than killing all the titans and now he's said something he didn't mean and can't take it back not that Mikasa's giving him a chance to explain" Armin nods "Pretty much" Levi takes a sip of tea "So where do you think he sleeps" Armin shrugs wish I knew outside maybe or another room who knows" Levi just nods" Maybe".

Eren keeps up punching the wall until the pain in unbearable and he just collapses and falls to the floor and passes out probably from blood loss. He wakes up a few hours later and his hands and head hurt like hell why isn't he healing properly he has no idea what time it is he's not eaten for days it seems to him when it's only been two.

He should eat something but he's in so much pain he picks himself up and stumbles to his bed and just falls on the bed he quickly passes out again probably from blood loss like earlier or exhaustion. When he does wake up again he can feel his hands and head aren't fully healed so he will have to bandage them again.

He crawls out of bed he's still wearing the same clothes from yesterday although there now covered in blood his own. He makes his way up the stairs and makes his way to the infirmary.

When he gets there he looks in the mirror all he sees is blood he doesn't even recognize himself he sees his eyes just and there both bloodshot he's starving he's so weak right now he feels weaker than he ever has before.

He reaches down to turn the taps on and his hands hurt he looks at the rushing water he's about to put his hands in the water when Hangi enters he doesn't know or care who it is unless it was Mikasa but why would she suddenly care. He hears his name and knows its Hangi he groans "There you are Eren what are you doing in here."

She approaches him and sees his face in the mirror "What the fuck Eren what's happened to you" He groans "Leave me alone" She sighs "No let me look at you" He tries to pull away but she grabs his arms he's too weak to push her away. She's shocked "Fucking hell your head looks like it's cracked" She then looks at his hands "Your hands are broken what are you doing to yourself Levi told me what happened told me you was like this yesterday also tell me what you're doing to yourself".

He stays quiet then his stomach groans she sighs "When did you eat last" He shrugs "I don't know two days ago or something" She sits him down and starts cleaning him up he stays quiet and won't answer any of her questions. When she's patched him up she pretty much drags him to the main hall. He ignores everyone they can see him how he looks his bloodshot eyes the cuts on his head that the bandages haven't fully covered up.

He ignores everyone he grabs his food when he holds the tray he winces but he tries to hide the pain. She sighs "Go to your room and eat that then your resting no arguments" He just turns around and walks out of the room Hangi watches him and she looks worried.

As he leaves the room he looks over and sees Jean kiss Mikasa and she kisses him she doesn't push him away or anything he sighs even though that hurts his head he then leaves the room he's made up his mind there's nothing here for him anymore he's leaving as soon as he's eaten. Armin sees him look at them and Armin saw it to and closes his eyes and sighs.

Eren rushes back to his room he's starving he places the food on his bed and starts eating really quickly. After he's finished he starts packing he then waits. He looks up at the camera they don't know he's even down here but by the time they find out he'll be long gone. After an hour he gets up and leaves the room hopefully to never return.

He hears them outside training so he should be able to sneak in and grab some stuff for his journey. He grabs some bread, some cheese and ham and some fruit then he picks up some flasks and fills them up then places them in his bag.

He goes back to his room he looks up at the camera again and pulls off a pillow sheet and then uses a chair and places that on the camera then he grabs his bags and leaves. He sneaks past the sentries and sneaks out he has a mission to do to kill every last titan or die trying nothing else matters anymore.


	3. The Mission Or Die Trying

Run Away Part 3 The Mission Or Die Trying

Eren didn't take a horse he managed to grab some 3DM gear and three canisters of gas taking a horse would mean they would know he was gone he didn't want them to find him. He starts walking when he's about a mile away he turns back "Goodbye Armin" He's wrapped the scarf around his face so nobody knows it's him it hurts to touch his head but oh well his fingers and head haven't fully healed but there healing slowly.

He's about four miles out when he hears loud footsteps he sighs he hides his bag then he uses his 3DM gear and swings into the nearest tree. It's a ten footer that comes past it hasn't noticed him yet and before it does he jumps out of the tree and slashes the back of its neck he's nowhere near as strong as Levi and Mikasa but he can hold his own now.

He hears more footsteps so he swings back into the tree to do it again although it probably won't be as easy this time there's three titans this time.

Armin was shocked when he saw Eren's wound haven't fully healed usually he heals when he sleeps but it doesn't look like he's doing much sleeping in the last few days. He sees Hangi he noticed that she seemed worried about Eren also so he approaches her "Can I talk to you Hangi" She nods "Sure Armin what's up."

He sighs "I thought Eren heals quickly" She nods "He does" He sighs "So why was he wearing bandages again" She sighs "They were new injuries I'm not sure what he's doing but I'm thinking his wounds are self-inflicted" Armin's shocked he sighs then tells Hangi everything what's happened she just nods then Levi approaches "Hey have any of you seen Eren I've been looking for him."

Hangi nods "I saw him his head and hands were all messed up I bandaged him up then brought him here to get some food I told him to go to his room eat then rest." She then looks at Armin "Wait you said he's not in his room so where's he gone" Levi sighs "Shit I should have thought of this last night I think I might know where he is follow me."

They go to the surveillance room. Armin looks at the camera you were spying on Eren Hangi and Levi stay quiet Armin sighs "Is something wrong with the camera" He's in the basement lets go and see what he's doing. They all go to the basement and find it empty his stuff is gone again. Levi looks up and sees a sheet covering the camera.

Hangi being the tallest pulls the sheet off just as she does that she hears a gasp she turns around and sees Armin looking at the wall its covered in blood so is the mattress. She also sees vomit on the floor Levi sighs "I'm taking it that were looking at blood here" Hangi nods "I'm thinking he's breaking his hands and bashing his head against the wall on purpose."

Armin looks shocked "Where is he" They all leave the room and go back to the surveillance room they check the recordings and rewind she sighs "Four hours ago he put the sheet on the camera" Whilst she's talking to Armin, Levi's rewinding the video he's shocked "You better come see this" They both look what Levi's looking at and watch Eren punch and head butt the wall for hours until he can barely stand.

Armin's shocked "Why would he do this to himself" Then he sighs "Fuck he must have saw them kissing and it drove him away" Levi sighs "This is not good we need to get him back".

Hangi sighs "He's got a four hour head start on us and we don't know which way he's gone other than not going south" Levi sighs "I hate kids and romance" He looks at Armin 2Go back to the main room and wait we'll think of a plan" Armin nods then walks away he can't believe Eren would do this what was he thinking. He makes his way to the main room and sits down away from everyone.

Connie and Sasha sits next to him Connie sighs "You look like you've seen a ghost" Armin sighs "I have a very good reason to look like this Eren's gone" Connie looks at him "Gone where" Armin shrugs "He intentionally broke his hands and smashed in his face he's done it for two days that's why he was wearing bandages and now he's gone Levi and Hangi are speaking to the commander about going after Eren."

Jean smirk as he passes them "So he has run away this time good riddance" Armin stands up "Fuck off you horsefaced fuck say another word I dare you if you do I'll be shoving this knife right in your throat and I'll keep stabbing you until you're a lifeless piece of shit lying on the floor."

Armin then walks away leaving Connie, Sasha and Jean all surprised and kind of scared Sasha saw the hate in Armin's eyes she's seen that look in Eren's eyes to. Connie looks at Jean "You're a right dick you know that" Jean looks at him "What did I do" Sasha sighs "You opened your big mouth".

Eren has eaten some of the cheese and ham with some of the bread. He killed the three Titans since then it's been quiet. He likes to fight he doesn't want to just transform all the time. After the food he takes a little nap he's woken up by the sound of a lot of footsteps he opens his eyes there's at least eight Titans below him of all different sizes luckily they haven't seen him yet .

He's good but not enough for eight Titans well not in this form Titan form maybe but he's still tired. He clenches his fists so his hands are healed his head seems fine also. That's god news that he's all better.

Mikasa hears about the meeting summons although she doesn't know what it's actually about she hasn't seen Eren around for a few hours. She approaches Connie "What's going on" He looks at her "Eren's gone" She raises an eyebrow "Gone where" He shrugs "No idea as for his injuries they were self-inflicted" She's stunned at that "Why would he do that to himself."

Connie shrugs he still doesn't know about what Eren said he just shrugs "Who knows" She sighs then walks off Armin will know. She grabs Armin arm "Hey why was Eren doing that to himself." Armin sighs "So you care do you makes a change" She sighs "What's that supposed to mean" Armin sighs "Follow me" He leads her outside where they won't be disturbed.

When they get outside she sighs "What's going on" Armin sighs "Eren's run away what he told you he didn't mean deep down you must know that he's been a mess ever since barely eating hiding down in the basement. I told him what you told me and it devastated him you think he doesn't appreciate you well he does."

"He told me as such he said that you're the strongest person he knows your strong fast your endurance is amazing he said you were beautiful and the only thing he didn't like was your recklessness and well he's always cared about you he hated how he used to be with you he knows it made you sad his anger gets the best of him. He never wanted either of us to follow him he wanted us to be safe within the walls."

"I told him you'd never leave him and he kind of knew that he wanted to end the titan threat then tell you how he truly felt about you but after what he said to you he pushed you into the hands of him" She sighs "How does he truly feel about me" He sighs "He loves you Mikasa you know how he is with his feelings."

"I'm not blaming you but you did speak to him after three straight days of experiments it's bad enough after one but three drove him over the edge he snapped at you and he hates himself for it but you also never gave him a chance to explain."

She sighs "I know" He sighs "Jean's partly to blame he's messing with your head telling you lies I'm not just saying this because I don't like Jean I'm saying this because I'm your friend and Eren's and I knew you weren't family and I always hoped you'd get together, but after you two got close you drove Eren into depression and he's done something I never thought he'd do."

She sighs "The injuries" He nods "Yes he's intentionally harming himself for the last two nights he's punched the walls until his hands are broken then doing the same thing with his head even after he carries on until he passes out from blood loss or exhaustion" She looks distraught "How do you know this" Armin sighs "I've seen him doing it to himself."

She looks at him "How" He sighs "There's camera's in the basement where they used to keep him me, Levi and Hangi all saw him do it" She sighs "Why would he do this" Armin sighs "Isn't it obvious the most important person in his life has abandoned him and found her way into the arms of another."

"Me and Eren both know of Jean's crush on you and it made us both feel sick he was just waiting for such a moment for you to run into his arms all he's told you is lies Eren loves you he appreciates you deep down he always has."

She sighs "So why has he gone" He sighs again "He saw you and Jean kiss it drove him away" She looks to her feet "Where has he gone" Armin brushes a stray hair out of his eyes "I'm not sure but I'd say to kill as many titans as he can until his body fails him he has no reason to live anymore he's lost you the most important person in his life." Armin then pats her on the shoulder and walks away.

Mikasa's outside leaning on a wall with her face in her hands. She's trying to take everything Armin said about Eren in, She can't believe that he loves her and wanted to tell her but couldn't not until the titans were done its understandable she supposes.

But he should have told her maybe she was hasty she can't believe how much he really did appreciate her he could have told her but like Armin said Eren's not been one to express his feelings she can't believe he'd self-harm himself then she remembers Armin saying he saw her and Jean kiss.

It wasn't even a good kiss if she was honest although she hated Eren for what he said she'd never intended to fully pull away from him but in away she did pull away. When he tried to talk to her was Armin right was Jean just stirring up trouble bidding his time to move in. Just then Jean sees her outside so he approaches her "Are you OK" She shakes her head "NO I'm not alright how could I be alright after what Eren's done to himself"

Jean sighs "Forget about Eren you know what he said all he's ever done is treat you like shit you have me now" She looks at him "You I don't have you I only want Eren he loves me and I still love him. I know he's said a lot of bad things to me in the past, but he's changed I know he snapped but he's like that when he gets experimented on who wouldn't and now I find out he was self-harming himself because of what he said to me."

"I still love him I don't love you what we had was wrong you've manipulated me telling me lies do you think I never knew about your crush on me it's over between us I'm going to go find him I love him and need to tell him before he dies I can't bare to lose him. He means to much to me Eren loves me also and I love him he means to much to me he's all I have left."

She walks off before he can say anything. Jean's speechless did she really have no feelings for him whatsoever was she just using him he sighs "Damn you Eren why do you always frustrate me." Mikasa finds Armin she touches his arm "Show me what he did to himself" He sighs "Why" She sighs "Please I need to see" He sighs "Follow me then."


	4. Please Be Safe

Run Away Part 4 Please Be Safe

Armin leads Mikasa to the surveillance room he looks back at her "You're sure about this it was hard for all three of us to watch" She nods "I have to see it I do love him and I have to find him but why is there surveillance on him" Armin shrugs "When he came here he was probably watched it was a lot for them to comprehend a human who could turn into a Titan is was unheard of."

She nods "I guess your right" He sighs "Why watch this though it will only make you sad" She sighs "Please just let me watch it" He sighs then presses play "I'll be in the main room" She nods "OK" She sits down on one of the chairs and watches Eren she watches two whole days of video fast forwarding when nothing was happening.

She's horrified to see what he's doing she's already crying she touches the screen "I'm so sorry Eren why are you doing this to yourself." She watches both days and she can't stop crying she can't believe he'd do something like this yea he can heal but it's just so hard to watch she has to find him and tell him how she feels about him hopefully he's still alive.

After watching the video's she slowly makes her way into the main hall a few people see her and try to talk to her but she just ignores them until Armin stops in front of her and puts his hand on her shoulder "Are you OK" She sighs "No that was terrible I'll be OK when we find him" Armin nods "Here's The commander and Levi and Hangi."

She turns around and listens. Commander Erwin speaks "This is a very sticky situation here Eren has gone missing were not sure exactly where but we have to get him back he has had now about five hours head start we need to get going" He looks to Levi "Levi" Levi nods then steps forward "We will be splitting up into three groups each led by either myself, Hangi or Commander Erwin.

I will be going east Hangi, West and Commander Erwin North we will be going within the hour so get ready" As soon as Levi stops talking Mikasa approaches him "I'm going with you" Levi nods "What If he's not gone east" She shrugs "I have a one in three chance then don't I."

Eren's exhausted so far he's not had to transform which is strange even for himself Mikasa would have been.. He stops that thought she doesn't care about him anymore so why should he think about her. He looks down he's already switched to the last gas canister and that's pretty much empty now also he should have brought more gas but he didn't want to wait much longer.

He's sitting in a tree when he hears a lot of noise he sighs he's run out of food and has no water and he's tired he can barely stand let alone fight anymore today. He has no choice anymore he has to transform he uses the last of the gas to get to the ground the Titans are close but not to close he quickly pulls off the canisters and throws them away there dented a lot so there useless now he knows he won't be able to last forever.

He sees two titans come into view they see him and start running towards them. He sighs then looks at his hand then bites down. He immediately transforms. As soon as he does he runs at the two titans literally runs into them bringing one of them down with him he starts laying into it then stands on the head then starts pounding the neck.

The other titan was stunned by the first attack and is now getting up but before it does Eren pounces on it and starts laying into it until this titan has also been beaten he then stands up and sees more titan coming towards him.

He runs at them and grabs one by the Titan's hair and slams it's head into a tree several times until its face is a mess he then rips out its neck he tosses it away then goes after the others. After a few minutes there also dead in five minutes he's managed to kill six titans.

Mikasa and Levi's unit sees mass destruction so Eren's been east if he's still going east is anyone's guess. Mikasa sees some fruit on the floor it must have dropped out of his bag she looks around "Where are you Eren please be OK" They continue their journey. Levi sends up a flare letting the other groups know that Eren's been here. Then they continue moving.

Eren's killed six titans today luckily its getting dark he looks around there's no titans around. He manages to cut himself out although with some difficulty he's exhausted still he's covered in sweet he has a massive headache he stands there watching his titan form dissolve he sighs another day at most that's how long he thinks he'll last.

He slowly picks up his bag he looks inside its empty he sighs then looks up a tree it should be an OK place to sleep he starts climbing as soon as he settles he looks around again and then closes his eyes and after a few minutes he's fast asleep.

Levi's force camps for the night Mikasa sleeps in her own tent she lies down but she can't sleep her heads a mess she's so worried about Eren after what she's seen today first by what he did to himself and what happened out here all that destruction she hopes he's still alive he's not weak anymore.

She knows he's strong although most people want him in his Titan form he can still fight without it she just hopes he's OK she sighs "Please be safe Eren I couldn't bear to lose you your all I have left don't you dare die on me. Let me find you alive I can't live my life without you in it I already lost you once never again."

The next day Eren gets woken up by the sound of a lot of noise he looks out of the tree and sees several titan's below him. He looks at his gear he's down to two swords and no gas he sighs he's still so tired he slept but without food and water he feels like crap this non stop fighting is really taking its toll on his body.

He sighs then stands up pulls out his last two swords and jumps onto the neck of a titan and slashes its neck this Titan is finished another titan goes to grab him he slashes it's hand and then runs up its arm slashing its eyes it screams well it would if it could speak he climbs up its face and climbs down the other side he slashes at its neck killing this titan also.

He grabs onto its hair as it falls to the ground as soon as it does he has to roll to the side as a titan tries to grab him. The titan that tried to grab him tries again and he ducks under its hand and slashes its hand and runs up to a tree the titan tries to grab him for a third time but he slashes backwards.

He looks back as he sees he's cut off two of its fingers he looks back again but just as he does he's grabbed by an abnormal he's so tired he can barely move his legs feel like jelly he can't break free it starts closing its hand tighter squeezing him he screams out he can feel it when he hears ribs starting to break he has to get out he manages to slash at its fingers and it releases him but before he can move he's grabbed again by the same titan.

He can barely move this time he drops his swords he's done for he looks into the titans eyes it seems to be toying with him he screams as it brings him closer to its mouth he's already been in a titan's stomach before never again not again.

He's so close to its mouth he tries to break its grip he punches its hand but it's doing nothing he knows what's going to happen he has to think of something then he knows what he has to do he has to try and transform his hand he usually bites is trapped under the titans finger he has to pull it out but how.

It's no use he can't get it out he sighs then he remembers his body can heal he manages to dislocate his arm and slides it out he can see the titans mouth getting closer. He feels its teeth bite into him but just as it does he bites his hand and transforms. There's a flashing light which staggers two titans when the light's gone Eren's in his titan form and he's on top of the abnormal.

He starts head butting the abnormal titan until it stops moving he then grabs its neck and rips out its neck killing the titan. He starts attacking the other titans he's running on adrenaline right now he kills two more titans but sees at least six more coming towards him just where are they coming from.

He picks up the last titan he killed and before it dissolves he launches it into the six titans. He runs at them as soon as he released the titan so as soon as there hit by the titan there also hit by Eren. He grabs one of the titans by the hair and smashes it down onto his knee several times then he rips out its neck.

Somehow he manages to kill them all after much hard work. He hears more titans coming even his titan form is getting tired it's lost and arm and part of a leg so he's leaning against a tree. His ribs are hurting he has to end this quickly he sees a tree of what's left of one lying on the floor he reaches down and picks it up.

The titans haven't seen him yet which is lucky so as soon as one comes around the corner he smashes it in the face with the tree. It falls into the other titan knocking them both down he staggers over to them and uses the tree as a weapon smashing the titan's heads into nothing when they've stopped moving he rips out there necks.

Levi and Mikasa keep searching they see a scout cape lying on the floor so Mikasa jumps off the horse and picks it up its covered in mud and blood she looks around "Where are you Eren" She gets back on the horse and passes it to Levi "It must be Eren's there blood also He touches it "Still wet" She sighs "We need to find him."

Levi sighs "Eren's not weak Mikasa he's a tough kid believe in him" She sighs "I do believe in him but he's out here all alone not even the both of us alone could survive by ourselves" He sighs "I know but he'll be fine" She nods, She knows Levi's just trying to keep her up beat but how can she knowing Eren's out here alone fighting for his life if only he knew they were looking for him.

Eren's killed all the titans now he slowly cuts himself out of the titan he rolls down his titan he can barely move now he's on his knees. He lifts up his shirt he can see his stomach its black with bruises he can also see blood on his chest a rib is hanging out of his chest he screams as he puts it back in. He then hears more titans coming.

He's finished he knows it he looks around then he remembers he threw away his gas canisters as they were empty he sees a shiny reflection he crawls over to it under a lot of dirt he sees a gas tank he tries to pull it loose but its attached to something he yanks it and his dislocated shoulder throbs he keeps on pulling and when he pulls it free he's staring into the eyes of a skull a scout must have died a long time ago.

He doesn't care he just checks the scout's tanks there nearly empty but there's still a bit left. He pulls them off the lone scout and puts them on himself. He screams out in pain when the canister hits his arm the titans will be hear any minute he has to ignore the pain.

He manages to the gas canisters on and stand up slowly. There almost on him he starts to swing into the tree but he's not quick enough out of nowhere a titan grabs the wires and slams him into the ground. It then picks him up and slams him into the tree not once but three times the last time he feels his neck break.

He's barely conscious at this time the abnormal starts swinging him around it then slams him into the ground three more times. The wire cuts the titans hand and it lets go causing Eren to swing up into the tree. The titan can't reach him he's too high up. He doesn't know when it leaves but he's hanging upside down with his ankle lodged between two branches lucky for him. He's a bloody mess and he quickly passes out.

Hangi's team has now joined up with Levi's team they look at all the destruction trees on the floor blood on the floor and trees it must be Eren's as Titans don't bleed. Hangi's unit then heads back the way it came to wait for the arrival of Commander Erwin's force.

Mikasa jumps off her horse when she sees a 3DM gear on the floor all dented she then turns around and sees the dead scout she falls to her knees then Levi sighs "That's not Eren that scouts been dead for a long time."

She nods She looks at the gas canisters there also dented and empty. She stands up and shouts "Eren speak to me where are you" Most of them know he's probably dead they can see the blood and the destruction. Levi sighs "I'm sorry Mikasa but I think you have to face facts Eren is dead I'm sorry."

She looks to the blood on the floor and the trees and she starts to cry he'd dead why didn't they move quicker why did they have to wait up for Hangi's force. She's walking back to her horse when something drops onto her shoulder she doesn't see it. She climbs back onto her horse she won't look at anyone.

Levi sighs "What's that on your shoulder" She looks at it and touches it it's blood she looks up and sees Eren hanging upside down. She screams "Eren" She quickly uses her 3dm gear to swing up to the tree where Eren's hanging. Levi does the same and between them they pull him up. She hugs him "Eren wake up please don't leave me."

Levi looks over "How is he" She doesn't answer he sighs "We have to let Hangi look at him." They swing down with Eren in Mikasa's arms she then lies him down and looks at his face its covered in blood his neck seems to be broken she lifts up his shirt and sees teeth marks and blood and a lot of bruising his stomach looks black.

Levi looks "Shit he took a beating" Hangi's squad had turned back to wait for The Commanders force. Mikasa climbs onto her horse and Levi slowly hands him to Mikasa she wraps her arms around him. They then turn around and head back to Hangi's unit. She hasn't stopped crying since she found him she holds him "Eren stay with me I love you don't you dare leave me.


	5. Ultimatum

Run Away Part 5 Ultimatum

They meet up with the other units. There's a cart for Eren but Mikasa won't let him go. Hangi rides up next to her "Mikasa we have a cart for Eren he needs to lie down your holding him to tight Levi's told me what he saw you're not helping him you're making it worse." She looks at Hangi "OK but I'm staying with him" Hangi nods "Sure you can stay with him."

She takes Eren from Mikasa and when the cart comes up beside them she lays him down on top of some blankets. Mikasa then attaches her horse to the cart and climbs in beside Eren. Hangi also climbs in she has to take a closer look at him. She pulls off his shirt and is surprised how black his stomach is "He's really taken a beating."

She looks at Mikasa "He has a broken neck, a dislocated left arm teeth marks so one tried biting him he must have transformed but how did he get out. He also has a lot of broken ribs it seems one was hanging out he must have pushed it back in were lucky we found him when we did." Mikasa just nods.

She then looks at her "Will he be OK" Hangi shrugs "After he rests he should regenerate and be back to normal he's been through a lot of trauma here" Hangi and Mikasa both clear up his wounds then they wrap bandages around his chest and head and Hangi puts Eren's shoulder back into alignment. When she's done she looks at Mikasa "We should be back tomorrow morning."

Mikasa nods "Can I sleep beside him" Hangi smiles "Of course but don't touch his chest he might have internal bleeding" She nods then Hangi gets back on her horse and goes to ride next to Levi and Commander Erwin. Mikasa lies down next to him resting her head on his UN injured shoulder. Levi looks back at Eren and Mikasa before turning to Hangi "How is he."

She sighs "He's beat up badly we found him just in time there's no way he'd be able to survive much longer out here alone" Erwin sighs "He's a very resilient kid I'm surprised he lasted as long as he did" Levi nods "Me and Mikasa might be the strongest but he's not far off the mark and his endurance has improved." Levi looks back at them again "Seems she's finally asleep she didn't sleep at all last night I heard her crying quite a lot."

Hangi nods "Them two are strange it's hard to get a reading on them two do you think there in love with each other." Levi sighs "I don't know like you said it's hard to read them" Just then Armin stops beside them. "The answer to your question sorry I overhead what your just said and yes they do both love each other but it's complicated to explain they love each other but Eren's not good at expressing his feelings he never wanted either of us to join the scouts he said he'd end the titans then find us afterwards and tell Mikasa how he felt."

Levi nods "Does she know that he loves her" Armin nods "She does now but does Eren know that's the thing he left because he'd lost the person who meant most to him" Armin pulls back and rides next to the cart he hears Mikasa mumble to Eren "I love you Eren" He smiles.

They travel through the night it's easier as the Titans don't come out at night. Its early morning when they see the scouts base of operations they better hurry up before there attacked a lot of people are tired they pick up the pace for the last few miles. As soon as they get inside they rush Eren into the infirmary he should heal by himself but he looks dehydrated so they have to get fluids inside him.

Some of his injuries have already repaired themselves his neck had to be reset before it healed his the hole where the rib had come out had already healed his head wound seems to have healed also but they don't know how much internal damage it received it will be touch and go for a while. Mikasa lies in bed with him she won't leave his side Armin has to bring food to her. She looks at him brushing the hair out of his eyes.

It's been two days since he was rushed into the infirmary. She sighs "Wake up Eren please come back to me" After another day she has no choice but to go back to her room. When he does finally wake up he's rushed back into the basement to lie down and rest why is a mystery.

They watch him in the surveillance room at first he seems normal looking around then he seems to realize where he is and he seems to close in on himself.

He just sits down and zones out looking at nothing in particular. Levi and Hangi are both puzzled Levi looks at Hangi "What do you think" She shrugs "I'm not sure".

Just then Erwin comes in "We have a problem" Levi sighs "What now" Erwin sighs "It appears the Military police have found out about Eren's little adventure outside alone and there not best pleased." Levi sighs "We got him back though" Erwin nods "I know but I fear this isn't over yet mark my words."

Over the next few days Eren seems to get worse he barely eats or sleeps he just mumbles apologies to Mikasa. For some reason they have forbidden her from seeing him which just worries her but what can she do there in charge.

It's the third day of this when Erwin walks in and sees them watching Eren again he sighs "More bad news I think we might have a spy in our midst they've found out what happened to Eren and they've given him seven days to get better or they're going to take him and execute him."

Levi sighs "They can't do that" Erwin sighs "Were already on day three now so we have four more days to get Eren back to normal opinions please" Hangi sighs "We have no choice Mikasa she's the only one who can get through to him" Levi sighs "What about Armin apparently he's known Eren longer then Mikasa has" Erwin nods "Start with Armin see what happens then bring in Mikasa."

Hangi sighs "Why did we keep Mikasa away you saw how worried she was telling her to go back to her room might have been a bad idea waking up with her beside him could have stopped this mess from even starting" Levi nods "No point worrying about it now."

Hangi nods "I guess I'll go and get Armin" She stands up and leaves the room she finds him sitting by himself in the main hall she sees everyone else eating away from him she also sees Jean sitting by himself he looks sad she doesn't see Mikasa maybe she's sleeping she looks back at Jean and for some reason a smiles appears on her face she doesn't really know why.

Well maybe she does she kind of thought that eventually Eren and Mikasa would get together Jean was trying to ruin that and now it's over she feels happy again she likes Eren and well Mikasa is just like Levi. Jean is a good solider she guesses she doesn't pay much attention really she turns away and walks up to Armin and places a hand on his shoulder "Come with me we have a problem" He looks up and closes his book and follows her.

She tells Armin what's going on and he's shocked "They can't do that why won't they just leave him alone what can I do to help" She sighs "He's in some sort of trance he just keeps mumbling Mikasa's name you know him best try and talk to him."

Armin nods "I'll try I might have known him longer but he was always closer to Mikasa why was she kept away from him" She sighs "It's complicated now try and do your best" He nods then heads off she sighs to be honest she doesn't know why they kept her away either.

She follows him down to the basement then leaves him to it. Armin sits down in the chair outside his room Armin sighs "Eren are you OK" Eren at first ignores him then he slowly turns his head to Armin "Why am I back here I never wanted to come back here I wanted to die I accepted my death now you've robbed me of that I've lost Mikasa why prolong my agony she's with HIM."

Armin sighs "Eren, Mikasa was the one who saved you she's not with Jean she doesn't love him she loves you she's been worried sick about you" Eren stays quiet for a minutes he closes his eyes and turns away from him "Lies she's with him leave me alone she's lost to me now."

He sighs "She hasn't gone anywhere listen to me I'm telling you the truth she loves you Eren she saw what you were doing to yourself she cried a lot your all she has left just likes she's all you have left other than myself she hasn't gone anywhere please believe me."

Armin continues to try and get Eren to talk but Eren won't even face him so after another five minutes of silence Armin sighs then stands up and walks back upstairs.

He goes to the surveillance room he sighs "He won't listen to me Mikasa's shouldn't have been forced away" Levi sighs "Nice try I guess it's all up to Mikasa then do you know where she is "Armin nods "Resting in her room she's been pretty quiet in the last few days" Armin leaves and goes to her room he knocks on the door he hears her say "Come In."

So he opens the door and quickly closes it behind him he looks at her she looks a mess she's been crying again he sighs "We have a problem with Eren" She looks up "Is he OK" He sighs "Yes and No" He explains everything and she's shocked "They can't do this why won't they leave him alone please let me talk to him I'll wake him up."

Armin smiles "That's why I came here" She pretty much runs down to the basement she finds the door is locked Armin opens it and she sees Eren she wants to hold him so badly she sighs "Eren it's me Mikasa look at me" He slowly looks around what he says surprises her "You're not Mikasa she wears a red scarf like this one."

He shows her the scarf the same scarf she barely took off for years and now he has it her neck seems so bare without it she wants to just take it from him she looks at him "Eren I am Mikasa look at me" He turns away "You are not Mikasa leave me alone."

She sighs "Listen to me Eren I love you I always have please look at me" He ignores her and lies down and turns away from her. Like Armin did she continues to talk but without Eren acknowledging her it's pointless.

She goes to the surveillance room and sees Levi, Hangi and Armin she sighs "He won't listen to me why won't he recognize me" Levi sighs "Now what" Hangi sighs "The key to this is the scarf get it off him and everything should be OK" Mikasa sighs "He never lets go of the scarf though" Armin sighs "I have an idea but it's pretty weird."

He explains the plan Hangi smiles "I'll sedate him then you're up Mikasa" Levi sighs "Am I the only one who thinks this plan is a joke" Mikasa sighs "I don't care we have to do something" They manage to do the plan without much problem. Hangi gave him the sedative and let him sleep for a few hours.

Mikasa wraps the scarf around her neck the plan was stupid but the scarf around her feels normal she's worn it for so long it's like a part of her body and it's also a part of Eren.

Mikasa sits back in the chair besides Eren's bed she watches him sleep he seems so peaceful but she has to wake him up she hopes everything will sort itself out the plan was pretty silly but there wasn't a better plan to do. She nudges his arm and he slowly starts to wake up she smiles his green eyes look at her she smiles "Eren."

He rubs his eyes "Mikasa you're here" She nods "I'll always be with you I love you more then you'll ever know and I know that you love me to". He looks at her "How do you know" She climbs into the bed and kneels beside him "Armin told me everything I'm so sorry I should have listened to you or at least waited until you were better before talking I know your never in a good place after the experiments but I wanted to see if you were OK so badly."

He looks at her "I never meant to say that I never regretted saving you. You have to know that" She smiles "I know that Eren I don't love Jean at all I don't know why I went to him but I'm sorry Armin told me you saw us kiss I'm sorry again I don't love him I've always loved you and only you will you forgive me."

He smiles "I've missed you" She smiles "And I've missed you also" She moves closer and grabs his face "Do you forgive me" He nods "I love you" She smiles then he moves forward and plants a kiss on her lips. She's surprised but when he goes to pull back she grabs his shirt and brings him closer and she kisses him. He wraps his arms around her "I love you" She smiles "I love you to."

He lies down he's still pretty tired and she lays down next to him she looks at him "I'll never leave you ever again" She smiles "I'll let you rest" She goes to climb out of the bed but he grabs her hand "Stay with me" She could never say no not to him she smiles "Always" They lie down and cuddle just then Levi and Hangi come down the stairs.

Levi nods "So are you back to normal then Eren" He looks up "Back to normal" Levi smirks "You were like in a trance for a few days the military police found out they gave us an ultimatum get you better within seven days or they was going to come for you and execute you" Eren's shocked "They were going to execute me why won't they leave me alone."

Mikasa smiles "Your back to normal now so it doesn't matter anymore" Hangi smiles "You need some food in you" He just nods. She comes back a few minutes later and gives him some food. Hangi and Levi leave as does Armin just leaving Eren and Mikasa on the bed. He starts eating the food when he's finished he puts the tray on the table she smiles then kisses him again "I love you."

He smiles "I love you to" She smiles "When the titans are gone we can get a house outside the walls and be together forever" He smiles "Your old dream" She nods "The dream with you in where we live happily who knows what will happen then" He nods "Didn't the dream mention you getting married and having a family."

She nods "Yes I married you and we had a family" He smiles "Oh is that what you really want" She nods "Yes but let's end the titans first together not on our own" He sighs "I thought I lost you" She smiles "For a time you did until I woke up and realised you are my life."


End file.
